Utsukushi no Akumu
Utsukushi no : Rogue Ninja hailing from Moyagakure, formerly wanted for several murders and for his escape from Yugakure Penitentiary. This man was presumed deceased after a supposed accident that left his pursuers unable to find his body. He has been missing for roughly seven years and has altered his appearance in a very unusual way. He has donned the alias "Byuken" while traveling between villages, and his current location is unknown. |kanji=何もない |physicalstatus= Normal |mentalstatus= Normal |residences= None |other=Utsukushī no (美しいの悪夢), (謬見) |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=April 9 |deceased state=Presumed Deceased |age-part1=Unknown |age-part2=26 |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |height-part1=186 |height-part2= 194 |affiliations= None |weight-part1=65 |weight-part2=70 |eye color=Amber |casual theme= |battle theme= |hair color=Black |origins= Moyagakure |girlfriend= |romantic interest= |mother= (Deceased) |father= (Deceased) |rank-part1= Unknown |rank-part2= Tokubetsu Jōnin |classification= Sensor, Medical-nin, Missing-Nin |occupations=Mercenary, Amekage's Body Guard~Former, Surgeon, Scientist |nature type= Fire Release, Wind Release |ninja registration=111003 |affiliations=Self-Serving |unique traits= Deaf in Right Ear, High Anatomical Knowledge |shippuden=No |tools=Single Kunai, Explosive Tags, Bingo Book, Wire Strings, Shuriken |jutsu= |general= Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Generic Sealing, Killing Intent, Rope Escape Technique, Silent Killing, Transformation Technique, Murderous Grasp, Wire Cage, Pressure Points of Harm and Death, Sensing, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Multiple Phantom Shuriken, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Crows), Dusk Crow Genjutsu, Crow Clone Technique, Scattering Thousand Crows Technique, Crow Call, Hiding in a Murder, Explosion of Feathers, Scattering Feathers Technique, Sharpened Edges Technique, Shared Field of Vision: Crows Symphony of Crows: Blood Song |medical ninjutsu= Important Body Points Disturbance, Chakra Scalpel, Poison Mist, Cell Activation Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique |taijutsu= Early Sacrifice, Silent Fist |wind release= Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet |fire release= Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Demon Lantern, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique, Fire Release: Running Fire |scorch release= Extremely Steaming Murder, Incinerating Flare Technique, rch Release: Rain of Fire ch Release: Incinerating Barrier, rch Release: Heat Wave }} Background Early Childhood began growing up in the village of Moyagakure with two semi-adoring parents raising him. Albeit his parents did care greatly for him, their jobs came first, so he was frequently left within the dwelling alone even at a young age. For several years he was required to, in essence, fend for himself; consequently, the two guardians sometimes returned to a burnt area within the kitchen or the majority of the establishment in disarray. This was not a bad life, but it was not ideal by any means. It is unknown what age he began attending the Academy, for there was rarely a birthday his family was around to celebrate, resulting in the loss of this information. Adolescence Becoming a Genin shortly after entering the Academy, discovered his affinity for Katon, which became hazardous to the health of his comrades at one point in time due to his inability to control it. This was soon curbed by his Sensei, who also had the affinity, and began teaching the young man how to control it. With his Sensei's training in mind and his teammates behind him, all three went on to become Chuunin. During this time, started developing feelings for his female comrade, who seemed to show the same interest. Before long the two were inseparable even during missions. He managed to introduce his to-be-fiance to his parents before they both passed away two years later of natural causes, both having been fairly aged by the time of his engagement. Early Adulthood The happy life had slowly built up for himself over time would suddenly come crashing down on the eve of his wedding. Called out on a mission, the ceremony was required to be postponed for a future time, which would be acceptable in most circumstances, but the entire length of the mission he was filled with dread. Upon returning home, that feeling growing ever stronger, found the object of his foreboding emotions, but nothing could have prepared him for what he had to witness that unforgettable evening. His fiance had been brutally raped, then slaughtered like a common farm animal, and the three enemy Ninja had only just finished up their deed. Was it wrong of him to freeze and lose control of himself? He had just watched the love of his life beheaded before his very eyes. Everything within him violently urged him to strike out and kill them there, but he was too frightened and shocked to do a thing. Many taunting words later, the three men vanished without a trace, leaving the village with many questions, yet had far more. That night continued to haunt him, but he exacted his revenge on the worthless souls of the men who dared to defile his now deceased fiance. was found a week after his disappearance carrying the body of a larger man over his shoulder with a gleam in his eyes. It was one of the three men he had vowed to kill, but vengeance was short-lived, for the men had still been allies at the time of their demise. Under demands of the allied village, Yugakure, his own village was forced to apprehend to take him for questioning. He knew, however, that the alliance to the larger village meant more to Moyagakure than his life. He had never been one to break a law or defy orders, but he had nothing left to lose. He fought a total of twelve prison guards single-handedly and with only an engraved kunai. He killed five and severely injured seven others, but was still captured and taken to a Penitentiary in Yugakure where he remained for almost a month and garnered the alias "Utsukushi no " ( for short) before vanishing. He was being hunted, but his whereabouts were unknown to them as he journeyed towards Amegakure. His plans? He was not yet aware of them himself, for his life had yet to go how he wished it. During his trek to the Rain Village, he met two women, one of which happened to be the Kusakage, Hotaru, and the other a poor girl being manipulated by a man situated in Kusagakure. Isano was a sweet woman, and opted to follow him where ever he went in exchange for freedom from this man she was being controlled by. complied, and has only once had a run-in with this man, yet nothing occurred. Hotaru was another story entirely. She not only attacked him, but attempted to provoke him into a battle, which he easily declined, only to reveal he was in fact an escaped criminal. She didn't seem to fond of this despite his lack of attacks on her person, though she surely did attack him several times both physically and with her words. She called in for back-up and sent word to all villages where he was located, but refused to play her game and gave an ominous warning that he was not the one she needed to be concerned with, then told of the dangers she put her village in by being so foolish before disappearing. Life in Amegakure After a chakra draining test with the Amekage during his first day of arrival, and being told Styx Uchiha already had a position in mind for him, the criminal found himself the new Body Guard of the Amekage. He had already been told they would be returning from their visit to Kusagakure very soon. During his time in Kusagakure, he met a young woman, who was apparently a relative of the Amekage, and her two young children along with a very darkly clad female who was briefly introduce as Kuro, though she left soon after speaking with a male known as Chio. With too many introductions made and not enough time to speak with each one, it was already time to take leave. He had met Naraku, the man who Isano had fled from, yet nothing foul came from it. "Resurrection" departed from Isano one evening when she was resting soundly, an ominous feeling having settled over him that he couldn't identify; however, he felt she was in danger and thus left her in spite of his promise to her. The village within the rain was soon behind him as he traveled farther and farther from civilization in attempts to escape this oppressive feeling bearing down upon his chest. Without much warning, though, he was suddenly being pursued by men he believed had lost track of him long ago; being wrong left him with only two options, neither of which seemed to lack positive outcomes. An immense amount of fighting began, their numbers beginning to overwhelm the single man not long into the fight, who was growing exhausted and running low on reserves. An option of escape appeared before him as he sought refuge in an abandoned warehouse in the form of a massive explosion, one set off by his accidental tripping of a wire strung across the opening. It was apparently the old hideout of some bandits in the area who had rigged the place to explode should any unwise guests wander inside for a look around. The detonation was massive, a ball of light nearly swallowing not only but his attackers as well; barely, and with a little luck, the dark headed man managed to pull himself from the smoldering wreckage, his left ankle broken, his right ear receiving no sounds, and very clear bruising and burns over his body. How he had survived, he was not sure, but was thankful nonetheless and crawled his way to the safety of the trees and was forced to rest beneath the canopy throughout a massive downpour that put out the remaining fires of the establishment he nearly met his maker in. His body was never found by the pursuing men, who presumed he had turned to ash under the force and heat of the explosion that occurred, thus was taken off the 'Wanted' list in many Bingo Books. If luck is what kept him alive, no one knows for sure, but he had managed to limp his way into a clearing with a small pool of water in its center, and this is where he would reside for about a week. Healing and doctoring his wounds periodically, though growing weaker as he had no nourishment, the man would soon move on to find the small, isolated village of Sugi far from most of the much larger communities and in a country not yet named. Here he would begin to undergo drastic changes involving his appearance and also begin to alter his plans of action. Where would he go now that he could not return to his former lifestyle? The world was his metaphorical oyster, thus he made plans to set out and travel after he had been completely healed from the accident. He now goes by and dons the disguise of a surgeon from the Land of Fire. Travels Being the type of individual that enjoys travel, Byuken has set out to discover what the world has to offer. He returned to Kusagakure in attempts to scour their library for information on various locations of interest, only to run into the Kusakage at the time, Hotaru Ito-Yuki. She appeared oblivious to the fact that they had met once before, though that was perfectly acceptable to him, as it permitted him to have access to their literature. Though they did not have much information for him to work with, he found enough of what he was looking for to peak the interest of the woman. She decided to join him on his travels, which led them to Uzushiogakure. Though not many are aware he has a talent for drawing, Byuken made a point to sketch the scenery as they arrived at the docks of the island, though nothing could compare to the view that he and his companion observed. During their time at this location, Byuken would inform Hotaru of his wish to sign the Crow Contract, which she informed him via demonstration that she had access to. Upon agreeing to enter the realm of the crows and attempt to convince one of them to be his partner, he would blindly follow the woman as per her request. Byuken managed to impress the King of Crows, who permitted him to sign the Crow Contract, and he bonded with a crow named Masa. The man now seeks to continue his information gathering of various spaces. Personality 's personality has changed as he's grown older, becoming more stoic and serious. Uniquely, however, he manages to still exude a playful demeanor about him with various antics, such as painting a smiling face on his palm and holding it next to his own frowning face as if to joke about his own expressionless nature at times. He is still the charming man he always seemed to be, eloquent and kindly to women, who still seem to swoon in spite of his less gentleman-like appearance. He is diplomatic in the face of danger, preferring to talk down an opponent from a mistake rather than truly fight them, but he does seem to have violent tendencies once the battle has begun, showing no remorse for lives lost. He seems to have come to terms with what has been done in the past, though accepts it wrongly by assuming he is truly a criminal, despite his attempts to prove others wrong; any good man would have certainly turned themselves in by that time, would they not? Even though he believes himself a demonic presence, he still attempts to do good in the world through various means. He is frequently seen deep in thought, a faraway look in his eyes; brooding would likely be the correct term for these happenings since these moments are coupled with intense self-loathing for past mistakes and regrets. He is a kindly person, though not necessarily a gentle giant, so can be considered a misunderstood good in the world, perhaps. is certainly very formal, which manages to keep some people at a distance, for it allows him to put a barrier between himself and others. He stills remains reliable and is inclined to keep his promises while also managing to be naturally curious, though not to an extent to where he impulsively seeks answers. is also well disciplined and flexible in his opinions, but firm in his morals that sometimes seem to further corrupt him. The man is humble and hard-working as well as very incisive, which shows in his love of literature and research. The surgeon also seems to be very adventurous, considering his want to explore some of the most dangerous terrain in the shinobi realm, but he still enjoys his time alone with a book, or in the company of a friend. Attire After acquiring the Crow Summoning, 's attire changed dramatically to mirror that of his feathered companions. With a white mask upon his face that resembles the face and beak of a crow, it acts as a gas mask when need be and covers the entirety of his face. A black cloak adorns his form as well, effortlessly obscuring one's view of the attire beneath, which is nothing more than a black, long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants. Black shinobi sandals act as his footwear and all necessary tools reside within a pouch on his right hip, hidden from plain view. This outfit is quite ominous, evoking a feeling of impending doom for most that cross him, and purposely being modeled after the attire worn by plague doctors and yet he subtracted the hat generally seen worn by them. He rarely, if ever, dresses in anything else. Physical Description 's hair has recently been cut short again to more easily maintain it and keep it out of the way, though his bangs are still long enough to touch his chin. Still pitch black, he now allows it to cover his right ear, which is completely deaf, while the left side is normally tucked behind his ear. He is tall and well built at his age, having defined muscle tone in his arms and yet not appearing 'bulky.' He has sharp, defined features and pale skin, having seemingly grown more masculine over the years; perhaps hardship had factored in, or maybe not. He still retains his amber eyes that appear to harbor some darkness behind them. He also has redish-orange colored eyes that may appear to lean toward one color over the other depending on the light. appears to be very handsome, as noted by his female admirers. Custom Techniques {Shakuton} Rain of Fire A technique inspired by the falling rain in Amegakure; the individual utilizes the desiccating properties of Scorch Release and creates a large number (typically 10 to 20 due to needing an extreme amount of chakra control) of significantly smaller orbs than the Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder. It is much faster than its parent technique, but not as accurate nor as deadly and cannot be controlled to the extent as the former. Upon impacting with a target, a small area the size of a large fist will be devoid of water, causing dehydration symptoms, but not mummification. Due to the chakra being compacted into a smaller form, the orbs also acts as bullets once coming into contact with the adversary, so they can physically harm the opponent in other ways. Incinerating Barrier A technique that is nearly full-proof against water-based attacks, the barrier is erected by the amalgamation of several of the orbs produced by the technique. Contact with the barrier will immediately result in the absorption of fluids, but it only focuses on a single direction and can become overwhelmed if not large enough. Heat Wave After creating the orbs produce by the parent technique, Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, the user simply claps their hands together in the direction of the opponent (fingertips facing opponent) and the orbs will slam together while simultaneously shooting forward. The end result is a thin, visible wave of scorching heat with a wider range than the parent technique. The range itself is dependent upon the amount of orbs pushed together; for instance, three orbs would equal six feet in width. {Crow Techniques} Shared Field of Vision: Crow The user of this technique can connect with the vision of their summoned crow(s) to view what they see. The user must close their eyes after performing the required hand seals, therefore leaving them vulnerable to attack. Although not recommended to use during battle, the technique can be used for scouting missions, or to locate a target without drawing more attention than necessary. It is also useful for general surveillance of an area. Sharpened Edges Technique Summoned crows can use Wind Release that will sharpen their talons and wings to the point of being comparable to a katana, or another cutting instrument. They can pierce flesh and slice through even bone. Scattering Feathers Technique After using a technique such as Scattering Thousand Crows Technique, the birds there can be signaled to begin shedding their feathers around the target. The shed feathers are the beginning of a Genjutsu that is similar to Temporary Paralysis Technique, which can cause the opponent to lock up on the spot. It is much harder to avoid and free one's self from it due to likely being overwhelmed by the previous technique, and it also allows the crows to then attack the opponent freely. It also breaks up the image of the user due to the sheer amount of feathers that will fall, leaving the adversary likely unaware of the user's moves. Explosion of Feathers A large amount of crows will fly out from beneath the cloak of Byuken before climbing high into the sky and circling about in the air above their target. Without command, they will begin to fall one at a time from the sky in rapid sucession. Upon impacting with anything, they will detonate into an explosion the size of a single paper bomb. Dodging all of them is incredibly difficult due to the speed at which they travel, and their numbers. A large drawback is the fact that there is one real crow in their midst that can be killed to dispel the remainder. It is actually controlling the flock and has been cloned by Byuken to form the large murder. If it is killed, the rest will disperse in one large explosion. Hiding in a Murder This is a versatile technique that can be used in two different ways. The first is that it can be used in conjunction with another technique, such as a summoning technique or the Scattering Thousand Crows Technique, so that the user may blend and move with the crows for attack positions. The second is using it as an advanced application of the Transformation Technique used in conjunction with the practitioner's preferred clone technique. In doing so the user suddenly takes the form of a murder of crows that can rapidly disperse into the surrounding area, effectively concealing the individual's position. This technique is particularly useful for scouting and espionage, as the refined transformation falsely represents the individual's chakra-levels as that of an average crow. As such, use of this skill allows one to fall under the radar of most traditional detection-type maneuvers, including contact-type sensory techniques, and a majority of dōjutsu. Despite this, both the Byakugan and an enhanced sense of smell, like that of the Inuzuka clan, are avenues that can be used to counter the user's disguise. Symphony of Crows: Blood Song The loud and vocal nature of crows can be amplified through the use of chakra, making their usual voices much louder. By controlling the flock to surround the target and caw loudly, the user of this technique can cause damage to the auditory nerve, in turn resulting in the dizziness of the affected individual. If exposed to the sound for too long, eardrums of the opponent can burst, resulting in permanent hearing loss for one ear, or both. The sound seems to be projected toward the adversary, but if stationed too close to the sounds, the user, or their respective allies, could also be injured. The flock generally circles the target to keep them trapped inside, forcing them to listen to their song. Objectives Find the “Island Turtle” (Complete) Convince the Raikage to allow access to the Island Turtle for research purposes Study all flora and fauna on the Island Turtle Find the Falls of Truth (Complete) Learn about the Falls of Truth Find “The Hole” and Ama no Hoko Locate Tori no Kuni Study bird population of Tori no Kuni Find the Valley of Judgment and escape it once Find and collect the Eye Medicine Plant within the Valley of Judgment Collect the body of a creature dwelling within the Valley of Judgment Find Jofuku Forest Find and collect the Jofuku Flower Category:Male